


"Drown in You"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Eventual Fluff, Loss of Limbs, Minor Character Death, More tags later, Multi, activity programs- freeform, look at all the freeform, more characters later - Freeform, quite a bit of ambiguity but itll be fine, reality - freeform, researcher!Hanji, sea monster!Levi, sea monsters-freeform, tongue!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>Eren and friends go to a river mouth to Explore the area and in the middle of their exploration in the water, Eren comes across a drowning man.<br/>He acts quickly in order to save him in time, but the outcome of his heroic actions are not what he could have ever imagined possible.<br/>-<br/>{Questionable Hiatus}</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Drown in You"

**Author's Note:**

> This idea spawned from me randomly remembering the FROGFISH monster from Spongebob Squarepants the movie. From that idea, it's been re-worked with sea monster add-ons.  
> Hope you guys like this!

 

 

-

_**EREN:** _

 

\-            The rough growl of a vehicle’s motor is in a relentless battle with the jumbled phrases uttered by the passengers within my radius, fighting to see which sound will overwhelm the other. Said occupants don’t mind the ruckus however, seeing as we’re much too excited to finally be approaching our destination after enduring hours of sitting on our butts. I’m certain mine is going to uncomfortably numb after all this, including my legs.

               All of us here are part of a program that allows us to go explore the wonders of the ocean and it’s inhabitants up close! I’ve always wanted to go to and see the ocean. I mean, i’ve seen it dozens of times in magazines, on Tv and the internet, but they don’t compare to the real thing. Today, we've been given the chance to study the life that lives with a-

“Rivermouth! It’s the Rivermouth! We're here!!”

             Yeah, that.

            We all practically jumped out of our seats as soon as the vehicle stopped. As i gather my things and step off, I take some time to breath in a huge intake of fresh air and take in my surroundings.

             There isn’t much in front of us now, but in the distance, I can make out various rock formations. High mountains swirl nearby clouds around their top as large waves crash into  it’s sides at the bottom.

             This is about as far as our transportation can get us, so we'll have to walk the rest of the way to arrive at our final destination. That isn’t a problem at all though, since we all need a chance to stretch out our legs and whatever other parts numbed out during the ride.  ****

Barely able to contain my excitement, i scan the group of people that exited the vehicle in search of my friends, Mikasa and Armin. After a few quick glances here and there, I manage to catch a flash of bright sapphire. I double take and meet with Armin’s eyes, who in turn waves at me and grabs Mikasa’s attention. She turns to face me as I walk over and by the time we come face to face, we’re all smiles.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” I blurt out suddenly, unable to properly control myself. “We’re going to see the Ocean!”

“Yeah, I know! This is going to be so cool!” Armin nearly squealed as he agreed with me.

             Yeah, both Armin and I were pretty obsessed with this whole ‘I’m going to see and explore the ocean’ thing. Much more than Mikasa was anyway, since we’ve talked about this since we were kids, but she didn’t mind it one bit. In fact, she probably found us amusing.

              Mikasa silently smiled fondly at the both of us while we startled to rattle off about all the organisms we would find and how much fun it would be as we all walked on the trail that would ultimately lead us to our desired goal.

 

 

 - -

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> all these previews, man.  
> I'm really trying to update my other fics, but more ideas keep poppin' up! (help!)  
> -  
> Yeah, i know the tags look ridiculous, but i'll make em' work, i swear! alot of the things mentioned here are pretty ambiguous because it was pulled outta my ass last minute and i wanted to type.  
> So, if you have better facts to provide or whatever feel free to share! (that's why there is SO MUCH freeform, so plz bear with me)


End file.
